


Welcome to Rothlord Academy

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Brainwashing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Daughters, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Glasses, Gym Sex, Gyms, High Heels, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, Kneeling, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Music, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pendulum, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, School, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Stockings, Subliminal Messages, Submission, Teenagers, Tittyfuck, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Are you rich?  You have a college-bound daughter?  Is she a spoiled brat who won't amount to anything?  Then Rothlord Academy for Girls is just the thing you need!  With our "special curriculum" your daughters will be taught the importance of respect and discipline.  Under the careful guidance of our skillful teaching staff, they will learn the invaluable skills they'll need to embark on new and very profitable careers...





	Welcome to Rothlord Academy

[Disclaimer]

This is a wholly original story and a complete work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any actual person or places is entirely coincidental.

** Welcome to Rothlord Academy **

_Are you the parent of a lovely daughter?_

_Is she getting ready to enter college?_

_Is she a spoiled, selfish brat?_

_Do you fear she’ll be nothing but a spoiled drain on your bank account when she graduates college? Assuming she graduates at all?_

_Do you have at least seven figures in your bank account?_

_Then Rothlord Academy for Girls is the place for you!_

_Founded by Headmaster Henry Rothlord, this dedicated college prep school utilizes a special curriculum to prepare your daughters for college and life beyond. Respect and discipline are the keystones on which Rothlord Academy is built. By the time your daughters finish our three month program they will happy, courteous, respectful and productive members of society!_

The brochure didn’t _exactly_ say all this but that’s how Marie Hilldale interpreted it all as she rode in her family limo with her father on the way to the Academy. She turned up her nose as she looked at the pictures of the students. She would be required to wear a uniform at the school. They looked like sailor uniforms like you’d see in a lot of animes but not as skimpy as you’d see in the shows. They had the white long-sleeve tops, red scarfs and long navy blue skirts with ugly flat black shoes. Marie hated everything she had heard about this school but the uniforms were the worst part! Could you say “fashion emergency”?

“Daddy, do I really need to go?” she whined. Mr. Hilldale ignored her. He had enough of her crying and whining. Sending her to this Academy was the final straw.

For years he worked hard to build his fortune, rising up from poverty and making himself a millionaire. He wanted to give his daughter a better childhood than he had but sadly realized he went too far. He spoiled her so much that when she reached high school she absolutely refused to grow up. As she walked across the stage to accept her diploma after BARELY passing her classes, Mr. Hilldale saw a vision of his daughter’s future. An endless string of wild parties, expensive shopping trips and even more expensive traveling to all the most luxurious places in the world. Of all the lessons he tried to teach her, being frugal was one that refused to stick. If he wanted his daughter to have any fortune left to spend when he died, this was his only hope. He was an old friend of Headmaster Rothlord. He was certain he could give Marie the training and discipline she needed…

Marie complained at her father some more before giving up and looking out the window. This Academy was located out in the country. Miles of cornfields and grazing meadows separated the school from any signs of civilization. Her frown deepened when she realized that this was probably intentional. By keeping the school way out here it meant there were no clubs or stores or even boys around to distract them. Unless you counted some of the local farmers and rednecks. Marie didn’t. There was no way she would ever hook up with a poor farm boy. No matter how horny she got.

She focused instead on her reflection. She always enjoyed doing that. She had long, wavy red hair, perfect complexion and glasses. She thought about getting surgery or contacts but she stuck with the glasses because she always thought they made her look smarter. And sexier. When they left for the Academy her father ordered her to put on the stifling dress she always had to wear while visiting Grandma. In one last act of defiance against her father, Marie instead dressed like she was going clubbing. She wore a tight little black dress which showed off her ample cleavage very nicely. Her skirt was short enough that if you were standing in just the right spot you could catch a clear glimpse of her black lace panties when she uncrossed and crossed her legs. She did this frequently during the limo ride to torment her father but to her surprise it didn’t faze him. He barely reacted at all when she showed up in this dress, walking in her favorite pair of high heels rather than the flat shoes he wanted her to wear. He simply rolled his eyes and told her to get in the limo.

Before long they arrived at the Academy. Rothlord Academy typically only housed about 100 students at any time so the campus overall was only medium size. The central school building was in the middle and surrounding it were the gymnasium, track and sports fields, dormitories, auditorium, dining hall and a few other smaller buildings. After emerging from the limo, Marie and her father made their way to the auditorium for the orientation ceremony. As they approached they heard someone on a loudspeaker say that the ceremony was for students only. Parents were to say goodbye to their daughters now and depart. Marie gave a half-hearted “Goodbye Daddy” before turning away and strutting into the auditorium. Mr. Hilldale watched her go with an odd smirk on his face.

“Goodbye, Marie. Can’t wait for you to graduate…” he said with an unusual level of glee.

The auditorium was mostly filled by the time Marie entered. Her new classmates milled around talking and making friends. Marie wasn’t interested in either right now so she found an isolated seat and plopped down. Her solitude didn’t last long as another girl took the seat next to her. She had long, slick black hair and faint traces of makeup to make herself look very enticing. She wore a dress similar to Marie’s but it had a leopard skin pattern. Something about this girl caught Marie’s eye. She tried not to stare but she really liked her outfit. The girl was eyeing Marie too and was the first to speak.

“I like your dress,” she said simply.

“Thanks. I like yours too,” Marie responded. “Where’d you get it?”

They exchange shopping tips and more as their conversation deepened. They talked about their high schools and what ultimately brought them to Rothlord Academy. Marie shared details about her father and Deedee raged about her mother, their primary tormenters who shipped them here. Marie wasn’t originally in the mood to make friends but she made one anyway.

“I’m Deidra, by the way,” the girl finally introduced herself. “Deidra Taylor. Friends call me Deedee.”

“Marie Hilldale. Pleasure to meet you.” They shook hands and smiled as their new friendship was born. Maybe these three months wouldn’t be so bad after all, Marie wondered?

The auditorium fell silent as the ceremony began. One of the female teachers took the stage to give the introductory greetings.

“Whoa!” Marie whispered upon seeing this teacher. For a school like this, Marie expected all the female teachers to be a bunch of shriveled old crones wearing outfits made in the 1920s. The outfit was about right but the teacher herself was actually a young and rather stunning Asian woman. She was a bit petite but VERY curvy. Even from across the auditorium Marie could see her jacket and blouse straining slightly to contain the large melons on her chest. Marie never gave much thought to being a lesbian but something about this teacher was making it a very exciting prospect. If only she would wear something that showed a bit more skin.

“Good morning, students!” the teacher greeted warmly. “I’m Professor Cunningham. Let me be the first to welcome you all to Rothlord Academy!” She and the rest of the faculty applauded. There were a few scattered applause from the students but they quickly died down. Professor Cunningham seemed unfazed and continued. “In a few minutes I’m going to pass you off to Headmaster Rothlord. But first I wanted to say a few things to give you a feel for life here at the Academy.”

Marie blocked her out as she rambled on. She really wasn’t in the mood to hear how great this school was. The Headmaster was going to say the exact same things. No doubt. She turned away and let her imagination wander. Her mind returned to earth when she thought she heard something strange. It sounded like…music? She concentrated and realized that yes, there was music playing. It was coming very faintly over the loudspeakers lining the auditorium, the same ones blasting Professor Cunningham’s speech. What was the point of that? Marie wasn’t sure but ultimately she ignored it.

“Damn this bitch is boring!” Marie thought. The more she listened, the drowsier she became. Deedee’s yawning meant that she thought so too. Her drowsiness grew and grew to the point that she couldn’t help but drift off to sleep…

“And let me conclude by saying, welcome to Rothlord Academy!”

Marie jerked awake when the Headmaster pounded his fist on the podium to conclude his speech. She was disoriented and it took her a moment to realize that she had slept through the Headmaster’s entire speech! Deedee too. Oh well. She doubted she missed much. She quickly gave a quick clap to try and fool people into thinking she was paying attention. The rest of the auditorium applauded as well and the ceremony ended.

When everyone exited the auditorium Marie was shocked to see the sun already setting. “How long was I asleep?!” she wondered. It was late morning when the ceremony began! Everyone was directed to the dining hall for their first meal at the Academy (didn’t taste as bad as Marie expected) and then to the dormitories to retire for the night. Despite having slept for several hours in the auditorium, Marie felt totally exhausted when she reached the dorm. Deedee and everyone else seemed to be suffering from the same exhaustion so they all mumbled good night to each other and hurried into their rooms.

Marie’s bags were waiting for her but she was so tired she didn’t bother to change into her night clothes. She kicked off her heels, slipped off her dress, removed her panties and stockings and plopped nude onto the bed. Her eyelids were made of lead. They slammed shut and she drifted off almost immediately, her exhausted mind barely noticing the faint music playing over the speakers installed in every room.

This same, soothing music blared louder and clearer the next morning as part of their 7am wakeup call. Mixed with the music was an announcement from Headmaster Rothlord himself.

“Good morning, students! Welcome to your first day at Rothlord Academy!” the Headmaster said in an annoyingly cheerful way. “Breakfast is served at 7:30 every morning and classes begin at 8:00. But today everything has been pushed back half an hour so you all can get acclimated to your new lives. Sitting outside the door to your rooms you will find a parcel. It contains your new uniform, an assortment of school supplies and a special questionnaire you are all required to fill out. Please do so and bring it with you to breakfast. Teachers will be waiting there to accept them. Have a good breakfast and I hope you all enjoy your first day at the Academy!”

Marie was awake and heard the whole speech. She did not move a muscle as she listened to the Headmaster speak, oddly captivated by his voice. When the Headmaster finished his announcement and the music died down to a low volume again, Marie jumped out of bed with surprisingly energy and opened her dorm room door. She was still completely naked as she stepped outside to pick up the package waiting for her. She was so utterly focused on this parcel wrapped in brown paper on the floor that she didn’t notice that all the other girls, who all opened their doors at the exact same time, were also nude. Marie wasn’t the only one too exhausted to change into night clothes last night.

She retrieved the package and went back inside. She opened it up to find her uniform and school supplies, as promised, and the paper with the questionnaire sitting on top. Her room was very bland at the moment, containing nothing but her bed, a night stand, a dresser, a desk and a chair. She grabbed a pencil and sat at the desk to diligently fill in the form. The questions were all very simple.

_Name?_ Marie Hilldale.

_Age?_ 18.

_Are you a virgin?_ No.

Marie’s pencil froze after she answered this third question. Something felt…odd about it. She felt like…she should be upset? But for some reason she didn’t. Marie shrugged and started writing again. 

_If not a virgin, how many times have you had sex?_ Eight times.

_With how many partners?_ Four.

_Have your sexual partners been male, female or both?_ All male.

_Do you masturbate?_ Yes.

_If yes, how frequently?_ Twice a day.

More and more similar questions followed. She was asked every conceivable detail about her sex life, her kinks and sexual orientation. But aside from that first time, Marie didn’t hesitate to answer them. Despite a strange unease nagging at her, Marie’s pencil did not stop moving until she filled in the entire form.

Once finished, Marie donned her uniform and joined everyone for breakfast. She turned in her questionnaire, ate her food, took a special vitamin she was instructed to take and proceeded to her first class with Deedee.

As they walked down the hall together, Marie kept glancing at her uniform. It was a sailor style uniform, just like the brochures. But unlike the brochures their uniforms were much more…skimpy. Their short sleeve tops ended just below the breasts. Students with particularly large boobs found their shirts barely long enough to cover their nipples. And none of them were wearing bras. All it took was a strong upward breeze and their bouncing tits would be on display for all to see. Instead of a skirt, they all wore a very small thong that easily rode up into their asses and pussies as they walked along on white high-heel shoes and see-through stockings.

“Strange…” Marie mumbled.

“What is?” asked Deedee.

“When my father showed me the brochures to this place, I remember thinking that the thing I hated the most was the uniforms,” Marie explained. “But now that I’m wearing one…I quite like it! It’s…beautiful…”

She ran her gaze down her body and up Deedee’s. Her breasts were a bit larger than hers so more of her underboob was showing under the cut of her shirt. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before looking into Deedee’s eyes. There was a strange…emptiness behind them, Marie noted. But this thought quickly vanished as she smiled at her friend.

“I love our uniforms,” Marie declared. Deedee nodded. “Yes. Our uniforms are lovely. They look just as lovely as they did in the brochure.”

Marie nodded but she slowed a step as she pondered Deedee’s last statement. Were these…the same uniforms she saw in the brochure? She wanted to say yes but…

They arrived at their classroom and Marie’s train of thought was cut short. She took her seat and the class waited in quiet anticipation for their teacher to arrive. Moments after the bell rang, the door opened and their teacher walked in. It was the same teacher who opened the orientation ceremony. But gone was the conservative blouse and jacket she was wearing before. She now wore a tight red corset that highlighted her perfectly curved figure and left her boobs, ass and pussy completely exposed. She wore thigh-high, high-heel boots and arm-length leather gloves, both red like her corset, and a red dog collar around her neck. Marie smiled as she watched her teacher’s large melons bounce as she walked to the front of the class, thinking back to when she first saw her and thought she would look hotter with more skin exposed.

“Good morning, everyone,” the teacher greeted calmly. She stood in the center of the blackboard and looked out at her class, the same kind of emptiness in her eyes that Marie noticed in Deedee’s. “Now I know I introduced myself already yesterday. But since this is our first real class together, I’d like to start again.”

She turned to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk.

“My name is…”

She wrote her name on the board.

“…Professor Cumming-Slut.”

“Good morning, Professor Cumming-Slut,” the entire class greeted in unison.

“Thank you all. And welcome to…”

She wrote the name of the class on the board and underlined it.

“…Masturbation 101.”

She put down the chalk and turned to the class with a smile.

“If you haven’t guessed, in this class I will be teaching you’re the finer points of masturbation and self-pleasure. Before you move on to the next big stage of your lives, it is important for young ladies like you to know the best ways to pleasure yourselves. It will help pass the time and you may be called upon during your careers to put on masturbation shows.”

Everyone listened intently to Professor Cumming-Slut’s lecture. No one uttered a single word or sound of protest. There was nothing unusual going on here. As far as they were concerned, this was a perfectly normal class teaching a very important subject.

“Now I took a quick look at your questionnaires before coming here,” Professor Cumming-Slut explained, leaning over her desk so her tits swayed underneath her. Her class was so hypnotized by those huge melons that they barely heard anything she said next. “We’ve got a few pretty regular masturbators in here. I was pleased to hear that. I would like to call upon one of them now to assist me with our first lesson. Now let’s see…”

She straightened up and crossed her arms under her boobs, propping them up a bit and somehow making them look even bigger than before.

“Miss Hilldale!” she called out. “You’re a twice-a-day masturbator, correct?”

Marie snapped out of her stupor as she continued to stare at her teacher’s tits. She stood up and answered her question clearly. “Yes, ma’am! I try to do it once in the morning and once in the evening. If I can manage it, I try for a third time around lunch.”

Professor Cumming-Slut smiled and nodded. “Yes, very good. Could you come up here and demonstrate your masturbation technique please?” She patted her desk and motioned for her to come up. Marie blushed. Called to the front of the class on her first day! Nothing was more embarrassing than that.

She walked to the front of the class, several of the students she passed eyeing her shaking ass as she walked by. When she reached the desk, Professor Cumming-Slut quietly held out her hand, palm up. Marie nodded and removed her thong. She placed it in her teacher’s hand and hopped up onto the desk. She faced the class and propped her feet up on the edges of the desk before spreading her legs.

“She’s shaved!” giggled one of the girls.

“She’s so cute!” whispered another.

Marie blushed. She shaved her pussy regularly, thinking it made her masturbating feel more pleasurable. She ignored them and proceeded to masturbate. She moaned as she rubbed her fingers against her pussy. She was already wet from the thong and watching her teacher’s boobs so it didn’t take long for a small puddle to form on the desk. She rubbed herself fast and hard, stopping occasionally to tease her clit before rubbing herself some more.

“No, no, no!” Professor Cumming-Slut interrupted. Marie stopped and looked at her. Professor Cumming-Slut was frowning and shaking her head. She put one knee on the desk as she leaned forward to assist her. Marie’s blushing grew worse as Professor Cumming-Slut pressed her boobs against her arm, almost engulfing it.

“To start, you’re going too fast,” her teacher stated. She took Marie’s right hand and guided it to slowly rub her pussy. “You don’t want to cum too quickly. You want to take it slow and savor it…”

She purred as she said “savor it”. Marie’s eyes fluttered as she felt Professor Cumming-Slut’s hot breath on her face, even more so when she got into the rhythm of her masturbation.

“And don’t forget, you have two hands,” Professor Cumming-Slut went on. “Use the other like this…” She proceeded to tease Marie’s clit. She squeezed it gently and twisted it a bit. She rubbed and stroke in a rhythm with her other hand. Marie slid her hand down her stomach and slowly replaced Professor Cumming-Slut’s hand. Soon she alone was pleasuring herself, moaning louder and louder as she sat in a large puddle of her own love juices. The rest of the class was growing so horny watching her that they started masturbating too, doing their best to mimic what Marie was doing. Professor Cumming-Slut was pleased by this.

“You’re being a wonderful assistant,” she breathed seductively into Marie’s ear, almost making her cum on the spot. “Keep this up and I’ll reward you by licking your pussy after class…”

Marie’s hands shook as she masturbated and fantasized Professor Cumming-Slut with her face buried between her legs. Her teacher giggled and moved away to check with each of the students to study their technique.

After class, Professor Cumming-Slut was true to her word. With Marie still sitting on the desk her teacher dropped to her knees and buried her face between her legs. She wrapped her lips around her pussy and Marie screamed as she felt her skillful tongue slide up and down her hole. She’s had a couple of her boyfriend’s eat her out like this but she’s never experienced a woman’s tongue before! It felt so good!

“Lucky…” Deedee growled as she accompanied a very happy Marie to the lunchroom after class. Marie didn’t respond, basking in the afterglow of the lovely oral she just received. They got some lunch and joined some of their classmates at a table. They actually found themselves discussing their recent lesson, something they NEVER would have done in high school. The last thing they ever wanted to do was talk about more school! But this was a very enjoyable lesson. They couldn’t think about anything else.

“Attention all students!”

Headmaster Rothlord’s voice suddenly boomed over the loudspeaker in the dining hall, replacing the familiar soft music drifting out of it. All chatter immediately stopped and everyone froze and listened to the Headmaster’s announcement.

“When you’re finished with lunch, don’t forget to take your lunchtime vitamin. Please visit the vitamin dispensers on the far side of the dining hall before your next class. Your health is important! That is all.”

The music returned and everyone resumed their conversations like nothing had happened. Marie finished her lunch first and told Deedee she would meet her at their next class, gym.

“I need to get my vitamin. Excuse me.” She got up and dropped off her tray in the kitchen. She then joined a number of other students waiting in line at the dispensers. There were a dozen available and they were regularly swapped out whenever they ran out of vitamins. Each one had a line of at least five or six girls at the moment. Marie stood in one of the lines, straight as a rod and waiting patiently, thinking of nothing but her vitamins.

“I need to take my vitamins. I need to take my vitamins,” she thought over and over again. At last she reached the front of the line where the dispenser awaited with a lecherous grin on his face. The “dispensers” were actually the school’s male staff and a few of the local farmers. They were all naked and their cocks fully erected, ready for one of the girls to suck on it and receive their dose of “vitamins”.

Marie’s mouth watered as she eyed the dispenser nozzle. For some reason she was looking forward to _this_ more than the meal itself! She dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around the nozzle. She moaned as her mouth was filled with a delicious, meaty taste and slowly eased her head forward to swallow it whole. But Marie’s throat wasn’t trained well enough to completely swallow a nozzle this size. She was able to get about half of it down her throat before her gagging made her stop. The dispenser scoffed at her but gently rested his hand on her head as she proceeded to move it and blow him.

“I need to take my vitamins,” she continued to think. “I need to take my vitamins.” She sucked as hard as she could. She thought back to when she gave her boyfriend’s blowjobs and remembered how they liked it when she slithered her tongue around their cocks. Maybe it would be the same with the dispensers? She did so and heard a grunting sound. It seemed to be working! She felt the nozzle swell up in her mouth and she moved her head even faster. She looked up at the dispenser and begged him with her eyes to give it to her, to shoot it down her throat. She didn’t know why but this whole affair was making her so wet! She tugged on her thong to make it rid up into her pussy. She moaned and squirmed as she neared climax. Just as she was about to cum, the dispenser released it. The hot, creamy vitamin filled her mouth and flowed down her throat. It tasted so good that she had an orgasm.

Marie removed the nozzle from her mouth and licked up the bits of vitamin that dribbled onto her chin. Once she swallowed every drop, she got up and let the girl in line behind her have her turn. Her cum running down her legs, Marie left the dining hall feeling a lot more energetic than she did before.

“Those vitamins are potent!” she thought incredulously. “I’m already feeling the effects!” She smiled and felt so energetic that she skipped and hopped the rest of the way to gym locker rooms.

Later on all the girls of Marie’s gym class gathered on the track field for their gym teacher to appear. They all wore tight exercise shorts, tank tops and running shoes. Naturally holes were cut in their tops for their boobs to poke out and another hole in their shorts to expose their pussies. They all milled about, chatting and complimenting each other on the size of their tits or how wet their pussies were. But they all stopped and stood at attention when they heard a whistle.

“Line up, ladies!” their gym coach ordered. They all swiftly formed a line, standing side by side and straight as rods as their gym coach stood before them. She was a rather large woman with long blonde hair, large muscles and even larger tits. Her thighs were so thick she could probably squeeze one of their heads between them and pop it like a grape! She wore an outfit identical to theirs and her huge tits bounced as she walked up and down the line to examine them all.

“Skinny!” she said, shaking her head. She stopped in the middle and looked at them all coldly.

“Listen up, ladies! I’m Coach Cunt! I’ll be your gym instructor while you’re here. It’s my job to get you all in the best shape possible for your future careers! Don’t think it’s all brainpower, knowing how bust to suck a cock or sweet talk a guy out of his pants. What you’ll be doing requires a lot of physical strength and stamina!” She clenched a fist and pumped her muscles to show off her muscles. “We’ll start off with some laps! Start running and don’t stop until you hear this whistle!”

“Yes, Coach Cunt,” the students all responded.

She blew her whistle to signal everyone to start. Immediately and without hesitation they all turned and ran down the track. Coach Cunt watched them all with a grin. She studied them carefully to get an idea who was the most fit in her class and who needed the most work. And of course she carefully studied how much their boobs bounced as they ran. When she felt they had run enough, she blew her whistle again and called out the next exercise.

“Jumping Jacks!”

The girls lined up again and proceeded to perform Jumping Jacks. They all quietly obeyed her instructions, never hesitating and barely even thinking about anything but their current exercise. Once Coach Cunt had enough of their bouncing tits, she blew the whistle again and tossed a bag at their feet. It opened up when it hit the ground and out spilled a number of large dildos with suction cups on the bottom.

“Your next exercise is some Pussy Squats! Grab a dildo and start thrusting!”

“Yes, Coach Cunt,” the girls all replied. They each grabbed a dildo and found a space on the jogging track. They made sure the suction cup was stuck to the ground so that the dildo was erect and upright. Even Coach Cunt grabbed one so she could participate in this exercise. Marie and everyone else positioned themselves over their dildos. Just the sight of them made them nice and wet. This came in handy as they squatted down and rubbed their pussies against the tip to get them nice and lubricated. Then with a thrust they one by one forced themselves down, driving the dildos into their soaking wet pussies.

Coach Cunt instructed them all on the best way to do Pussy Squats. She rested her hands on the ground while keeping her feet flat. She squatted down and thrust her pelvis while maintaining this position.

“Thrust!” she ordered. “Thrust like this! I want those cunts of yours gushing and sore!” She stuck her whistle in her mouth and blew each time she thrust. All the girls did their best to time their own thrusts with her whistle blowing. Eventually a chant started among them.

“One, two, THRUST!” someone started shouting, forcing her hips down when she said ‘thrust’. “One, two, THRUST!”

“One, two, THRUST!” Marie joined in. “One, two, THRUST!”

This chorus of chanting joined Coach Cunt’s whistles. Every dildo was soaking wet and some had trouble staying stuck to the ground with the large puddles forming around them. Coach Cunt did not say when the exercises were supposed to stop. But one by one all the girls had orgasms. A few tried to keep thrusting after they came but most ended up collapsing, their dildos stuck in their pussies. Even Coach Cunt had trouble keeping up her whistling as she neared an orgasm herself. She ended up moving faster in the end, breaking the rhythm to desperately make herself cum. She was the last to do so and looked out over her exhausted students afterwards with a contented smile.

“I’m…impressed, actually,” she said. “Most of you lasted longer than I thought.” She stood up and kicked aside her dildo. She whistled for everyone to stand at attention again. “But enough warm-up exercises! Now we’re going to start the main event. Follow me into the gym.”

Coach Cunt led the march into the gym, blowing her whistle every other step like she were leading a marching band. The girls all marched behind her in pairs, their coach’s whistle blasting out any thought besides following right behind her with their eyes glued on her firm ass.

The inside of the gymnasium was not like other school gymnasiums. Instead of gymnastic mats or basketball hoops, the gym was filled with a number of small stages, each with a tall metal pole stuck in the middle. The girls lined up and watched as Coach Cunt jumped onto a stage and grabbed the pole. She grinned lecherously at the girls and declared that today they would be taking pole-dancing lessons!

“In your future careers, you may end up working at a Gentleman’s Clubs or entertaining at parties. This often involves pole-dancing!” Coach Cunt explained. She pulled a small remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. Pole-dance music started playing over speakers. Coach Cunt gripped the pole with both hands and gave her students a serious look. “Put your heart and soul into it!”

She started dancing. The girls weren’t expecting a woman as big and as muscular as her to be skilled at pole-dancing. They were wrong. Were they ever! Coach Cunt’s body moved with incredible grace and eroticism. She did all kinds of crazy dance moves such as wrapping her legs around the pole and lifting herself up so she was upside down. Marie’s favorite part was when Coach Cunt wrapped her huge tits around the pole and massaged it like a cock. She even ran her tongue against it as she crouched down and stood back up.

When Coach Cunt was finished, it was their turn. They all took a stage and did their best to mimic some of the moves they saw her do. It was more comical than sexy. But still sexy. After half an hour of bumbling around, Coach Cunt blew her whistle and declared them all done for the day.

“I don’t expect you all to master it in one class. Remember, you’ll be here for three months! You’ve got plenty of time.” She smiled at her students who were all soaked with sweat. “Now hit the showers!” she declared. “Partner up with someone to get each other nice and clean. You don’t want to be dirty and smelly in your next class!”

In the hot, steamy shower room, the girls all did as their coach instructed. After letting the hot water run down their naked bodies, they partnered up. Naturally Marie paired with Deedee and proceeded to help scrub off the dirt and sweat…with her body as the loofa. Marie pinned Deedee to the wall, her friend’s tits pressed against the porcelain, and rubbed her own tits against her back. Marie moaned sensually as she moved her body up and down, slowly sliding her boobs from Deedee’s shoulders down to her ass. Marie couldn’t help herself and often licked Deedee’s ass before rising back up. When it was Marie’s turn Deedee had her friend lie on her stomach. She lay on top of her and moved her body back and forth to massage her friend’s back. Deedee’s pleasured moans mixed with the other girls in an erotic chorus. When they were done with their backs, Marie flipped over so they were stomach to stomach. Their boobs smushed together and they moved up and down to clean their stomachs and chests, just like the other girls. When Marie walked out of the shower later, she did so with a contented smile. She felt very clean…but also strangely dirty.

She and Deedee had some spare time before their next class so they decided to do some studying. There was a big grass area in the main courtyard dotted with a few trees. Several students were gathered there to kill time between class, either studying or having sex. Though it was hard to distinguish one from the other. Marie and Deedee retrieved some of their school supplies from their rooms and started practicing with them. Starting with the vibrator beads.

Marie sat at the base of a big tree in the courtyard. Her thong sat next to her and her shirt was raised as she sat with her legs spread and vibrator beads taped to her nipples and clit. Deedee stood over her holding the remote, occasionally adjusting the intensity. Marie blushed heavily as she struggled not to orgasm. She moaned as Deedee turned up the intensity, sending an electric jolt into her nipples and clit.

“Oh God!” she cried out. She squeezed her legs together briefly to contain her orgasm before relaxing again. She wanted to finger herself. She wanted to massage her tits. She wanted to build herself up to the biggest orgasm of her life! But that wasn’t what this exercise was for. They were studying how to use these for as long as possible without cumming. Deedee went first and she lasted twelve whole minutes with Marie manipulating the intensity at random times before she climaxed. Marie wanted to beat that time. Deedee checked her watch and declared the eleven minute mark.

“I can do this!” Marie panted. “I can do this!” She huffed and trembled, using all her willpower to not break down masturbating and making herself cum too soon. Deedee giggled and turned down the intensity to give her some relief…before immediately turning it back up again.

“OH FUUUUUUCK!” Marie squealed. Some other girls sitting nearby looked over and giggled as she spasmed on the ground so hard that her glasses almost flew off. A few kept watching and masturbating while the rest went back to their own sex and studies. Marie arched her back and her eyes rolled back into her head. Deedee could see her pussy leaking something terrible. Her own pussy was still soaking wet from her earlier climax. She teased it some more to make herself even wetter as she watched her friend struggle.

“CUMMING!” Marie screamed. “DON’T CUM! CUM! CUMMIIIIIIING!” Marie came so hard that her juices squirted all over Deedee’s feet. Deedee laughed and checked her watch.

“Damn it!” she said with a frown. “Twelve minutes and three seconds! You just barely beat my time.”

Marie smiled faintly, her mind still hazy as she savored the afterglow of her orgasm. “Sorry Deedee…” she said dreamily. When her eyes came back into focus, she noted Deedee’s feet and high-heel shoes glistening in the sunlight from her cum and she got an idea. “Let me make it up to you…” she purred. She crawled over and began cleaning Deedee’s shoes…with her tongue. She ran her tongue up the shoe and along her stockings. For the first time Marie was tasting her own juices and found that she tasted quite good! Deedee’s expression softened as she watched her.

“Thanks, Marie. But if you _really_ want to make it up to me…” Marie stopped licking and watched her reach into her bag of school supplies. She pulled out a long double-ended dildo and held it up. “You can help me practice with _this!_ ”

Marie was a little concerned about the length. “I’ve never used one of those before,” she confessed.

“Don’t worry, neither have I,” said Deedee as she knelt next to her friend. “It just means we _both_ need the practice!”

Marie couldn’t argue with that. She helped Deedee put her end in first. She stuck one end of the dildo into her mouth and sucked on it like a cock. Once it was good and wet, she slid it into Deedee’s asshole. Deedee’s asshole was virgin so she grunted in pain as it slowly slid inside. Once it was in far enough for Deedee to get a grip, Marie sucked on her own end for a moment before spinning around so she could insert it. She did anal before with one of her boyfriends so she was able to slide it inside more easily. It was just hard to do it while reaching between her legs. She lined the head up with her asshole and forced it in. Deedee scooted back some to force it in the rest of the way. Marie grunted in pain as it went in nice and deep. Both girls stopped and panted, the dildo visible between them connecting their assholes as they knelt on all fours ass-to-ass.

“OK, together now,” Deedee panted. “Scoot back…slowly…”

Marie nodded and took a deep breath. Together they crawled backwards to drive their respective ends deep into their assholes. It was slow and involved a lot of grunting and gritted teeth but they made it. Their asses touched as their holes swallowed the entire dildo.

“We did it!” Deedee panted happily.

“Yeah! You want to try moving?” Marie asked. Deedee nodded and they got started. They pulled away just a little bit so only about an inch of the dildo was exposed before scooting back again. They pulled away to expose a bit more before touching their asses again. Steadily as they got used to it they began to move faster and faster. Both girls panted and smiled as their felt their beautiful asses slap together as they fucked each other. They drew a small crowd of other girls who couldn’t resist watching these two fuck each other ass-to-ass. They even had a few volunteers to study with them! Marie and Deedee were too lost in the pleasure to notice them. Marie was happy to have become friends with Deedee. She was such a good study partner! She grabbed two big handfuls of grass as she thrust herself back one last time, slapping her ass against Deedee’s for the final time before they climaxed. Their audience applauded as the girls separated and collapsed.

They couldn’t rest long, unfortunately. They still had another class today. They joined other girls heading into the building and walked down the hall to their classroom. They passed Professor Cumming-Slut as they did. She smiled at Marie and thanked her again for being such a wonderful assistant today. Marie in turn thanked her again for the oral.

“If you reward your helpers like that all the time, I might just volunteer more often…” she said seductively. Professor Cumming-Slut giggled and winked at her. Before either of them could say another word, a shout echoed down the hall.

“Headmaster Rothlord is coming!” someone yelled.

Upon hearing this, Professor Cumming-Slut blinked. Her expression became oddly blank and she straightened up.

“Line up!” she shouted. “TITS _OUT!_ ”

She quickly scooted back so she was standing with her back to the wall, her arms straight at her sides like a soldier standing at attention. When Marie and all the other girls heard Professor Cumming-Slut’s command, something clicked in all their minds. Their minds emptied of all thought but one. Like Professor Cumming-Slut they lined up with their backs to the walls, creating a wide open path down the middle of the hall. As soon as they were all in position, they reached up and pulled up their shirts to expose all their tits. And there they stood, frozen like statues, doing nothing but staring straight ahead blankly while holding their shirts up.

Moments later Headmaster Rothlord came strolling down the hall. He was an older man in his late fifties, early sixties. He had a short beard with graying brown hair and wore an expensive grey suit. Flanked by his two male assistants, Headmaster Rothlord walked down the middle of the hall, barely glancing at the rows of naked boobs on either side. But when he saw Professor Cumming-Slut, as he neared her he reached out his hand and ran his hand along the students’ tits, making them bounce as he walked by. He touched Marie’s and Deedee’s and finally Professor Cumming-Slut before moving on. None of them said a word or even blinked when the Headmaster did so. Headmaster Rothlord continued on and disappeared around the corner. Everyone waited for his footsteps to fade away before they snapped out of it.

At once everyone blinked and lowered their shirts. They moved away from the walls and went about their business like nothing had happened.

“You two better get to class,” Professor Cumming-Slut said to Marie and Deedee. “Dr. Cock-Sucker _hates it_ when students are tardy…”

Dr. Cock-Sucker. An absolutely gorgeous Latino woman with long, wavy dark hair and puffy ruby red lips. Her lips looked like they were designed for sucking cock. Probably the source of her name. She wore nothing but sexy lingerie to her lesson. She wore a black lace bra with two holes to expose the nipples with matching lace panties with another hole for her pussy. Her slender legs were covered in beautiful black stockings held up by garter belts. Her black high heels clicked against the floor as she paced around the front of her classroom to begin the first lesson. She did not approve of tardiness at all. Especially when it came to her subject, probably one of the most important lessons these girls would learn here at Rothlord Academy.

“The Basics of Seduction” was written on the blackboard when Marie and Deedee walked in. They moved to take a seat but stopped when they realized that there were no desks. There were chairs but they were all occupied by nude men. The men watched eagerly as the girls filed into the classroom and looked around, confused as to what they were supposed to do.

“These fine gentlemen will be assisting with our lesson today,” Dr. Cock-Sucker explained. “Please pick one and stand next to them until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, Dr. Cock-Sucker,” the girls replied.

Marie ended up partnered with a young man probably only a year or two older than her. He had dirty blonde hair and freckled face. Overall he gave Marie a definite “homegrown farm boy” vibe. He was probably from one of the farms surrounding the school. For a moment Marie thought about asking one of her classmates to switch with her. The girl behind her had picked a rather handsome dark-haired stud. But she changed her mind when she took a good look at the farm boy’s cock. It was big! Bigger than any of her old boyfriends! Her mouth watered as she fantasized sucking on it and decided to stick with him.

Dr. Cock-Sucker sat on the edge of her desk with her legs and arms crossed while she waited for her students to get partnered up. When they were done she slid off the test and stood before them all with her hips cocked just a bit and standing in an overall seductive pose.

“Welcome to the Basics of Seduction, ladies,” Dr. Cock-Sucker greeted seductively. “In this course you will learn the most important skills needed for your new careers.” She ran her hands down her body as she spoke, gently fondling her breasts before sliding them down her stomach.

“I will teach you the art of seduction. The skills of a Temptress. The grace of an Escort.” Her hands ran down her thighs and she spread her legs. Those standing at the right angle could faintly see her inner thighs glisten as she leaked in excitement.

“By the time you graduate, you all will be well on your way to being veritable sex goddesses! Ready and able to bring unspeakable pleasures to any man or woman willing to pay…” She licked her lips and giggled seductively. All the girls in class started feeling a bit wet and the men were getting harder than they were before. Then she pointed at Deedee.

“You! Come up here!” Deedee obeyed and joined Dr. Cock-Sucker at the front of the class. She motioned for her to follow and led her over to a man sitting on a chair at the front of class. Dr. Cock-Sucker put her hand on the man’s shoulder and smiled at Deedee.

“Seduce this man,” she commanded her student. “Show me how you would get this man hard and make him want to fuck you. Make him want to _pay_ to fuck you!”

Dr. Cock-Sucker moved aside and Deedee was more than happy to obey. She bent over and rested one hand on the man’s shoulder and the other on his thigh, “accidentally” pulling up her shirt a bit as she moved so one of her nipples was exposed. She smiled at the man coyly before softening into an expression of longing.

“I want you…” she said softly, barely loud enough for those in the back of the class to hear. “I want your thick, meaty dick…”

She slid her hand up his thigh, inching it closer to his cock. The man smiled softly but said nothing.

“I want you inside me,” she pleaded. She gently touched his cock, prompting it to harden a bit more. “For the right price I’ll fuck you until your balls are—OW!”

Deedee squealed and straightened up as Dr. Cock-Sucker spanked her. She looked at her teacher in anger but that faded as she saw the cold glare she was getting.

“That’s the kind of talk I’d expect from a common street hooker!” Dr. Cock-Sucker growled. “If you want to be another dime-a-dozen hooker then by all means leave and get to it. _This_ is for those that want to be something more. This class is for girls who want to become women that can show a man worlds of pleasure they can’t even imagine…”

She pushed Deedee aside and stood next to the man. Slowly she slid into the man’s lap, sliding her thighs against his and gently squeezing his cock between them. The man was visibly getting excited but he tried to remain calm. Dr. Cock-Sucker narrowed her eyes and smiled at him. She gently blew in his ear and whispered something to him. Whatever it was. It made the man moan and all the girls watched in awe as his cock became as hard as a rock!

“How much for an evening?!” the man asked, his face flush and his breathing irregular. Dr. Cock-Sucker and smiled and turned back to an incredulous Deedee.

“What did you say to him?!” Deedee asked. Dr. Cock-Sucker shook her head.

“I don’t want to give away _all_ my secrets,” she teased. “You’ll need to learn your own tricks. You’ll need to learn to feel out your customer to know exactly what words and actions will get them the most aroused. Now all of you, turn to your partner and try it yourself…”

Deedee returned to her original partner while Marie sat in her farm boy’s lap, doing her best to mimic the way Dr. Cock-Sucker did it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He smiled back but waited for her to speak.

“You from around here?” she asked with a gentle purr in her voice. She stroked his hair and brushed her boobs against his chest.

“Yeah…” the farm boy said. “My family owns a farm two miles down the road.”

So he _was_ a farm boy. The type of man Marie swore she’d never hook up with once she arrived at the Academy. But after seeing a cock like his…how could she say no?

“I bet it must get awfully lonely there…” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She ran her fingers down his chest and felt his muscles. She felt his cock harden a bit between her legs.

“It can be,” he confessed. Marie smiled and leaned closer.

“You know…I’m _very_ good company…” She traced a circle around his nipple. She gently kissed him on the cheek and made sure to press her tits harder against his chest when she leaned in. His cock grew even harder.

“For the right price…I can keep you company _all night long_ …” she purred in his ear.

She licked his cheek. She could feel his cock throbbing between her legs now. She farm boy took a few shaky breaths before turning to her and saying, “How much?”

Per Dr. Cock-Sucker’s instructions, once they had successfully seduced their partner each girl was free to fuck him. Marie was the first to seduce her man. His cock was nice and hard and her cunt was soaking wet. She ripped off her thong and positioned herself to fuck him reverse-cowgirl style. She turned around to sit in his lap and positioned his cock so it would rub against her pussy. She teased him for a few moments to cover his cock in her juices before sliding it in.

“OOOOOOHH!!” she moaned. The farm boy felt so GOOD! His thick meatstick plunged inside her and touched her G-spot almost right away! The farm boy wasted no time in getting into it. As soon as his cock was in her cunt he reached around to pull up her shirt and fondle her tits. Marie lifted herself up and let gravity pull her back down. She felt his balls slap against her cunt and made her juices already start to squirt out of her. It had been a couple months since she fucked her last boyfriend. Having a real cock inside her again was just what she needed. She thrust her hips as fast and as vigorously as she could to pleasure her farm boy. He returned the favor by squeezing her boobs hard and pulling on her nipples.

One by one the other girls seduced their men too. They took their cue from Marie and fucked them all in the same fashion. They sat in their partner’s lap, their ass cheeks pressing against his stomach and thrusting their pelvises to plunge their cocks as deep inside them as possible. When the last of her students started fucking their partners, Dr. Cock-Sucker decided it was time for her to get in on the action. Her partner was still plenty hard from the demonstration earlier so she swiftly mounted him and bounced away in his lap, leaning forward with her hands on her knees to give herself leverage.

“Ooooh yes!” she moaned, not just content with the cock but with the state of her class. They were all still pretty green but she felt that they all had the potential to be truly high class seductresses. When it became clear that many of the men were getting close to cumming Dr. Cock-Sucker asked a very important question.

“Did you all…take your breakfast vitamin today?” she asked, her face slack from being utterly cock drunk and her voice barely audible over all the erotic moaning and slapping of flesh.

“Yes, Dr. Cock-Sucker!” the girls all replied between moans.

“Good! That’s your birth control vitamin. Make sure to take it every morning so your men can cum! Cum inside you! Let them fill you up! FILL US WITH CUM!”

That last part was aimed at the men. She wanted them to fill all their wombs with as much cum as they could pump into them. The men were more than happy to oblige. Marie’s farm boy grunted loudly and shot his load inside her. She screamed as his white hot cum filled her insides and made her cum harder than any of her boyfriends ever had. Dr. Cock-Sucker and the rest of the class weren’t far behind. When they were finished, Dr. Cock-Sucker reminded them all to clean their partner’s cock. They all did so, running their tongues up and down their members to lap up every drop. Marie looked up at her farm boy lovingly as she cleaned his. She hoped she could partner up with him again! He was very good!

The class continued with more lessons in seduction before dismissing for the day. Everyone visited the dining hall for dinner and a final dose of vitamins for the day, this time in the form of a cock enema. When dinner was complete, they retired to their dorm rooms where a strange drowsiness overcame them, broken only by another announcement from Headmaster Rothlord.

“Evening is a time for rest!” he reminded them. “There will be plenty of time for socialization and studying during the day. When you are finished with your meals and studying, clean yourselves up and retire to your rooms for the evening. Relax and go to sleep. Go to sleeeeeeep…”

Marie thought about hanging out with Deedee in her room. Maybe even having sex with her. But she canceled those plans when she heard the Headmaster’s announcement. He was right. There would be plenty of time for that during the day. She took a quick shower and marched back to her room naked, ignoring everyone else as she went. No one said a word and as they prepared to go to sleep. Like Marie they were fixated on getting to bed promptly. Once she was in her room she closed the door behind her, crawled into bed, pulled up the covers and she was out like a light.

Thus was a typical day for Marie at Rothlord Academy. She had other classes besides the three she took her first day but all were sexual in nature. She learned all kinds of sexual techniques from romantic seduction to S&M. Her lessons evaluated her to determine her predisposition to various forms of sex and kinks and her lessons were tailored to enhance them. For example, despite her bitchy attitude her S&M lessons demonstrated she had masochistic traits and a penchant for being submissive. Thus when the students were partnered up she was always the one tied up or wearing the dog collar. Meanwhile her friend Deedee demonstrated skill with dominance and sadism. She was often the one holding Marie’s leash and whipping her ass when she didn’t suck on her strap-on hard enough.

Marie followed through with her lessons just like every other student at Rothlord Academy. But she did so with a bit of hesitation. She felt some unease when she first arrived at the school. This persisted and nagged at the back of her mind, only being enhanced as a new question started to plague her.

“What careers are we really studying for?” she would ask Deedee and her other classmates. “What career would require us to study masturbation, pole-dancing and seduction?”

Whenever she’d ask this, her classmates would all be overcome with a strange blank expression. Like their minds were short-circuiting, they’d freeze and ponder this for a moment before either dismissing the question or answering with, “The careers were studying for, of course!” A circular answer but the only one Marie would get. For some reason this question bothered her more than others. So much so that she decided to ask the teachers directly.

She approached Professor Cumming-Slut, Coach Cunt and Dr. Cock-Sucker while they were all eating lunch together in the dining hall. Being one of their best students, they all greeted Marie cheerfully and asked what was bothering her. When she asked the question, the three teachers got the same sort of blank expression. But instead of getting the same non-answer, they all smiled and Dr. Cock-Sucker said…

“I think it’s time you spoke to Headmaster Rothlord…”

Within the hour, Marie found herself sitting in the lavish office of the Headmaster himself. She shuffled nervously in her chair as she sat opposite the Headmaster sitting at his ornately carved desk. He smiled at her warmly while he eyed her body. Marie was already very sexy and her training only seemed to enhance her sexiness.

“So…” he began, breaking the silence. “I understand that you’re having some doubts about our curriculum.”

That was one way to put it. Marie nodded. “Yes, Headmaster,” she agreed. “I just don’t understand…what we’re being trained to do. What ‘careers’ are we being prepared for? I don’t know of any doctors or CEOs who have to do even a fraction of the stuff we’re learning here…”

She waited for some sort of reaction from the Headmaster but he remained strangely calm. After spending so many weeks staring into eyes with a strange emptiness in them, Marie felt disturbed by how vibrant and alive the Headmaster’s were. After another long silence he sighed and removed a necklace he was wearing. It was a simple silver pendant the size of a quarter on a silver chain. He stared at it and played with it while he addressed Marie.

“To answer that, I think I should explain what prompted me to start this Academy,” he began.

“My youngest daughter, I confess, I spoiled something awful. She was a brat through and through. She flunked out of three colleges both from her poor grades and her misbehaving. At the rate she was going, the only way she’d graduate is if I bought a college. Even then, she wouldn’t study. The only job she could get would be at one of my own companies where she would expect to do nothing but boss people around while I paid her an obscene sum. And that would be when she _wasn’t_ already driving up HUGE credit card bills…”

Marie scoffed. He was starting to sound like her father when he talked about _her._ She wasn’t sure where he was going with this but she stayed quiet and listened.

“Eventually I realized that there was only one way my daughter would ever earn any money. She didn’t have the brains for business, or anything else for that matter. She only had one tool that could earn her a paycheck. And that was…prostitution…”

Headmaster Rothlord shot Marie a quick glance.

“…Prostitution…” she repeated incredulously. He nodded, wrapping the chain of his necklace around his finger.

“I’m afraid so. It wasn’t my original plan at first. But as things fell into place, I realized it was the best option. She had a body to die for. I admit, even I found myself having a few dirty thoughts about her. With a little practice and training she would make a _fine_ prostitute. Or call girl. Or escort. Whatever.”

He chuckled. Marie was too stunned to speak.

“But of course she would never agree to this on her own,” he continued. “She needed a little…help. A friend of mine made a hobby out of studying hypnotism. He showed me the basics and I tried them out on my dear Lisa, both to punish and to help her. Turns out, with her head being so empty she was _very_ susceptible to it. All I had to do was wave this pendent of mine in front of her face for a while and she slipped into a trance so deep her mind was mine to shape however I wanted. I originally planned to hypnotize her into being a better student. But with a head that empty and with such a lackluster academic career already, what good would that do? That’s when I got the prostitution idea and before long she was bringing in more money than I ever dreamed she would!”

He laughed. He stopped playing with his necklace and leaned on his desk as he continued his story.

“I had friends who were in similar situations. They had daughters who were utterly useless. When they found out how I helped Lisa they _begged_ me to do it to their daughters as well. That’s when I got the idea for this Academy…”

He leaned back in his chair and smiled deviously as he went on.

“I found some people to act as instructors. Professor Cumming-Slut used to be my assistant. More than once I caught her masturbating on the job and thought she’d be perfect for teaching students. Coach Cunt was my personal fitness trainer. By day anyway. By night she worked as a stripper in my favorite club. As for Dr. Cock-Sucker…she was my favorite prostitute. She became a regular in my bed after my wife passed away. No matter what the circumstances, she could always get me hard.”

He laughed and shook his head as he fondly remembered their nights together.

“I hired my hypnotist friend to create a more efficient type of hypnosis. It would take too long for me to use this pendent on every student one by one.” He held his necklace up for her to see. “You might have noticed the music playing over the speakers. That’s a special subliminal hypnosis program my friend designed. It made your instructors quickly agree to become teachers here. And after your first exposure during orientation and your first night here, all of you have been ready and eager to learn how to become the finest prostitutes around…”

Marie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was…hypnotized? They were training her…to become a prostitute? A fierce struggle raged in her mind between the hypnotized half that wanted to become a prostitute and the other half that didn’t.

“But I…don’t want…” she grunted, trying to form the words as her head throbbed from the struggle. The Headmaster ignored her.

“But every so often we have one girl that is able to resist the music to a small degree. When that happens, she needs a little…reinforcement…”

He held up his pendant by the chain and let it dangle. Slowly he swung it like a pendulum. Marie was still preoccupied with her mental struggle and didn’t notice it at first. But when she did, she couldn’t look away. Her expression softened and her eyes widened as she watched the pendant swing back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth…

“I…” she tried to speak. That was all she could manage before her mind went totally blank. Thanks to her previous hypnosis she was far more susceptible to it than normal. Within moments she had fallen completely into a trance, her eyes fixed on the pendant and her mind an empty vessel for the Headmaster’s commands to fill.

“You want to become a prostitute,” he declared.

“I…” Marie started. “I want…to become a prostitute,” she finished hesitantly.

“You want to become a prostitute,” Headmaster Rothlord said more firmly.

“I want to become a prostitute,” Marie repeated without any hesitation.

“You will obey your parent’s commands,” he went on.

“I will obey my parent’s commands,” she repeated.

“You will faithfully serve them as the family prostitute.”

“I will faithfully serve them as the family prostitute.”

“You will not question the Rothlord Academy’s curriculum again.”

“I will not question the Rothlord Academy’s curriculum again.”

“You will study faithfully and pay attention in class.”

“I will study faithfully and pay attention in class.”

“You will study hard to become the best prostitute you can be,” Headmaster Rothlord finished.

“I will study hard to become the best prostitute I can be…”

The Headmaster put his pendent back around his neck. Marie continued to stare off into space, her trance lingering. The Headmaster smiled.

“Before you go, why don’t you show me some of what you’ve learned here at my school?” he said with a lecherous smile. Marie nodded.

“Yes, Headmaster Rothlord.”

She got up and circled around his desk. Rothlord unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. Marie looked on it blankly for a moment before smiling warmly. “So beautiful…” she murmured, gently stroking it. She removed her thong and climbed into his lap, pressing her tits against his chest while running her pussy against the tip of his cock.

“Please enjoy my pussy, Headmaster Rothlord…” she said before thrusting down. She grunted in pleasure as she went balls deep on this first thrust. Her juices soaked his pants but Rothlord didn’t care. He squeezed her ass and helped lift her up and force her back down. Even after all the training she had received she was still incredibly tight! Marie wrapped her arms around Rothlord’s neck and kissed him, giggling slight as his beard tickled her chin. But she moaned happily as she thrust her hips and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

“His cock is magnificent!” she thought as she thrusted harder. “I hope to fuck cocks this good for the rest of my life! I must study hard to please the Headmaster…and my family.” An image of her family popped into her head. Her mother. Her two brothers. Her father. She saw them all standing in front of her smiling. Then in her mind all their clothes had disappeared. The cocks of her father and brothers were fully erect and her mother was wearing a strap-on. They all took turns fucking her before gathering together for a big family gangbang with her in the middle of it. Fantasizing about this made her even wetter. It wasn’t long before Marie was ready to cum.

“A good prostitute must not cum first!” she told herself. Her customer’s pleasure was more important than hers. She tightened herself to help Rothlord along. Soon enough he started grunting louder as he built up a huge load that he quickly unleashed into her teenage cunt.

“I think you’re going to be one of my best students by the time you graduate next month!” said Rothlord, his cock still in her pussy and his cum slowly leaking out and dribbling down the side. Marie smiled dimly, her eyes now even emptier than they were before as her hypnosis took an even stronger grip on her mind.

“Thank you, Headmaster Rothlord,” she said. “I will continue to study hard to live up to your expectations.” She dismounted the Headmaster, picked up her thong and walked out of the office, loads of cum still leaking down her legs…

A month later, the Rothlord Academy auditorium was filled with parents who had come to take their daughters home. No more music was playing and a large curtain on the stage was closed. All the parents waited and chatted in anticipation of seeing their daughters again. When Dr. Cock-Sucker emerged from behind the curtain, wearing nothing but a latex leather bodysuit with holes for her pussy and breasts, everyone fell silent.

“Welcome to Rothlord Academy!” she greeted them all. “I know you all are anxious to see your daughters again. And you will soon enough. But first, we at the Academy would like to take this opportunity to honor our _finest_ students. The ones who excelled at their studies and exceeded all our expectations!”

The audience applauded. Dr. Cock-Sucker raised her hand to signal the curtain operator to get ready.

“May I present…” she said slowly, building excitement, “This year’s valedictorians!”

She signaled and the curtain opened. Standing behind her were a dozen graduates. They all wore thigh-high leather boots, arm-length leather gloves and dog collars, all black. Those were the common elements of their outfits. Beyond that, the girls standing in a row alternated between wearing only a sling bikini or heart pasties covering their nipples and clits. When they were revealed, they were all frozen like statues. They stood with their legs spread and their hips cocked. They had one hand on their hip and the other raised above their head as though to wave. They all stared straight ahead at the audience with big, bright smiled but strangely empty eyes.

“Welcome to Rothlord Academy!” the girls all greeted in unison. “Thank your for sending us here!”

The audience erupted in applause at seeing their erotic daughters. None of the girls moved or said another word as the applause died down.

“All the girls right now are in what we like to call a ‘drone mode’,” Dr. Cock-Sucker explained. “They possess minimal thought processes but are in a state of _total_ obedience. We will be sending a manual home with you all explaining how to reactivate or reprogram their personalities. But until then, we invite one of the parents of each of these girls to come up here and sample their training!”

More applause followed by a lot of hustle as the parents of the chosen twelves students hurried to the stage. Among them were Mrs. Taylor, Deedee’s mother, and of course Mr. Hilldale, Marie’s father. They walked down the line and stopped in front of their respective daughters. Deedee was wearing a sling bikini while Marie was wearing the heart pasties. Both of them seemed oblivious to the presence of their parents thanks to this ‘drone mode’ and looked right through them. Mr. Hilldale waved his hand in front of his daughter’s face and laughed when he didn’t get a reaction.

“Well…I always said she had a head full of cobwebs!” he chuckled under his breath. Meanwhile Mrs. Taylor slid her hand under her daughter’s bikini and groped her boob, laughing at Deedee’s complete lack of reaction.

“Greet your parents, graduates!” ordered Dr. Cock-Sucker. All at once the girls looked their parents in the eye and their smiles widened.

“Hello, Mother!” Deedee greeted warmly.

“Hello, Daddy!” greeted Marie. “Thank you so much for sending me to Rothlord Academy! I learned how to be a _wonderful_ prostitute! I promise to be the perfect whore and serve the family faithfully!”

Mr. Hilldale howled with laughter and applauded how thoroughly his daughter had been programmed and trained. Without further ado, the girls all spun around and bent over, resting their palms on the wall and sticking their asses out. The parents all removed their clothes and Dr. Cock-Sucker provided the mothers with strap-ons. A row of asses was met with a row of erect cocks and strap-ons. Mrs. Taylor pulled aside the bikini covering her daughter’s pussy and plunged in her strap-on. Deedee squealed with delight and but stayed perfectly still as her mother pounded her cunt.

“Dirty whore!” Mrs. Taylor growled with an evil smile. She thrust her hips hard to plunge her dildo deep inside her daughter and savored the warmth of her ass against her groin. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? This is why you fucked half the men in my country club, isn’t it?! You were trying to tell me you wanted to be a whore! Well guess what? NOW YOU ARE!”

She laughed maniacally as she spanked her daughter and watched her ass jiggle. Deedee screamed in pain and delight and answered her. “Yes, Mother! I always wanted to be a whore! I am happy to be your whore! I promise to make you lots of money! I will faithfully serve you as your whore daughter!”

It was hard to top the sheer satisfaction Mrs. Taylor felt hearing this. But Mr. Hilldale did his best! He couldn’t believe his good fortune as he slowly slid his cock inside his daughter’s soaking wet cunt. He had already yanked the pasty off and stuck it to her ass. Marie whimpered with excitement as more and more of her father’s cock slid inside her. When he was halfway in, he thrust his hips to plunge it the rest of the way.

“OOOOOOHH DADDYYYYYYYY!!!” she screamed. She tightened herself up, not wanting to release her father’s magnificent cock. She felt his balls slap against her cunt and she couldn’t help her juices from gushing out of her.

“You’re quite the gusher!” Mr. Hilldale commented. “You’ve been wanting this for a long time, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Marie agreed. “I’ve always wanted to be your private fuck-cunt! I’ve wanted your big meatstick to punish my dirty hole for so long!”

This actually wasn’t true. Marie never had sexual feelings for her father before. But in ‘drone mode’ these girls were programmed to say whatever they thought would get their partner more aroused. Mr. Hilldale didn’t care. He was more than happy to give his little Marie the fucking she deserved! He bent over so he could squeeze his daughter’s tits. He peeled off the pasties and let them fall to the floor as he tugged on her nipples and wrapped his big strong fingers around her teenage melons. Marie screamed like a maniac each time her father thrust his cock or squeezed her boobs which was constantly. She was obeying commands and she was being fucked. Per her programming, this filled her with an incredible happiness and ecstasy. She was overjoyed to be servicing her father. She became even happier when she felt his cock throbbing inside her.

“Cum inside me, Daddy!” she begged. “Cum inside my cunt! Fill up my teenage womb with your seed! Make me your whore! I beg you!”

Mr. Hilldale only grunted in reply as he picked up the pace. He was going to do it. He was going to blow his load in his daughter’s pussy! He grunted louder and thrust harder and stopped with his cock completely inside her. He fired his load and Marie let out an earsplitting scream as she climaxed from feeling her father’s cum inside her. It was now official. She was the Hilldale family prostitute.

The rest of the graduating class was waiting in the gym for the graduation ceremony to end. The rest of the parents hurried there to find their daughters and be the first to fuck them. A few girls were on the stages, showing off their pole-dancing skills, while the rest stood around like the drones they were, waiting to be claimed by their families.

For the next several hours, no matter where you went on the campus, an orgy was happening. Mothers and fathers fucked their daughters like there was no tomorrow, sampling their training and finalizing their transformation into prostitutes. The Headmaster watched the orgies in the courtyard from the window in his office. He drank some wine while Dr. Cock-Sucker knelt in front of him and lived up to her name, blowing him vigorously with her puffy lips wrapped around his member. Professor Cumming-Slut sat on his desk with her legs above her head, rubbing her pussy vigorously in a desperate bid to orgasm and amuse the Headmaster. Meanwhile a portable stage and pole were set up in his office and Coach Cunt performed her best pole dance for the Headmaster. All of their expressions were more blank than usual. Their graduation duties fulfilled, Rothlord activated their own ‘drone modes’ and commanded them to carry out their specialties. He barely paid attention to them all as he watched the orgies in the courtyard below with a contented smile….

Standing near the tree where Marie and Deedee studied their first day was one of the graduates, a girl wearing heart pasties like Marie and possessing long, curly golden blonde hair, smaller tits than most but a particularly plump ass. She stood next to her father, a portly balding man in his late forties with a big black mustache. They had approached what appeared to be another father/daughter pair. The daughter was very much the other girl’s opposite. She had short brown hair and wore heart pasties like her but her ass was much smaller. Instead she had HUGE breasts that bounced heavily with even the slightest breath. She stood next to a surprisingly young man, seemingly in his mid to late twenties, with short and slick brown hair. Both the girls were still in their drone modes and stared blankly straight ahead, smiling softly, as the men rested their hands on their shoulders and addressed each other.

“You look a little young to be her father, Mr….” started the portly man.

“Johnson,” the younger man finished. “And she’s not my daughter. This is my sister Ellen. When our parents died five years ago I took her in. Though I obviously didn’t do a good job raising her…” He looked a bit solemn for a moment but he worked up as he fondled his sister’s massive tits. He turned back to the man and eyed his daughter. “Your daughter has a nice ass, Mr…”

“Kingson,” the portly man finished. “And this is my daughter Alice!” He grabbed a handful of his daughters ass and squeezed it, laughing at her lack of reaction. Both girls continued to remain unmoving, staring straight ahead like the mindless drones they were while their respective fathers and brothers conversed. They only perked up when they heard the conversation turn to the topic of sex.

“Your daughter is so hot!” said Mr. Kingson, almost drooling as he stared at Ellen’s tits. “Can I fuck her?!”

Mr. Johnson laughed and said, “Of course! Go right ahead.”

“Thank you! Want to fuck my Alice in return?”

Mr. Johnson shook his head. “That’s alright. In truth, I prefer to watch…”

“Just means I get both!” said Mr. Kingson gleefully. At his command his daughter Alice and Ellen dropped to their knees and gave him a double-blowjob. They each took half his cock and ran their tongues up and down his length, taking turns sucking gently on the tip and sucking his balls.

“Daddy smells…so good…” Alice said dreamily. She just finished sucking one of his balls and could breathe in all his musk as his cock touched her face.

“Your cock is delicious, Mr. Kingson. Thank you for letting me suck it,” said Ellen politely.

“Oh yeah…” Mr. Kingson moaned. He wobbled on his feet as the pleasure of their skillful tongues against his cock overwhelmed him. Mr. Johnson meanwhile was stroking his cock as he watched his sister service this perfect stranger. She stroked faster as he watched her tits bounce from side to side and faster still when she sucked the man’s tip.

“ARGH!” Mr. Kingson suddenly yelled. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

He pushed Alice to the ground and jumped on top of her. He plunged his cock inside her and pounded her cunt like there was no tomorrow. Alice squealed with delight that her father chose to fuck her over Ellen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together just above his ass. She gave her father a big wet kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth as thanks for blessing her unworthy hole with his beautiful cock.

Ellen was still under orders to fuck Mr. Kingson and was determined to carry them out. She pulled down his pants the rest of the way to expose his ass. She bobbed her head to get a sense for his rhythm as he pounded Alice’s cunt and then dove her face into his ass so she could lick his asshole. This caught Mr. Kingson off guard and he stopped kissing his daughter to see what she was doing. He laughed when he saw it was Ellen licking his asshole, faithfully servicing him as she was commanded to do. He went back to kissing Alice but slowed down his pace so Ellen would have an easier time licking his ass. She teased his asshole with her tongue and with him slowing down she had an opportunity to stick her tongue inside him. Normally she would have found this taste disgusting but in drone mode absolutely everything tasted like mana from heaven to her.

Mr. Johnson moved in so he was standing over his sister. He stroked his cock faster and faster as he watched Ellen worship this man’s huge ass. He watched Alice’s cunt gush from excitement as her father plunged his member deeper and deeper inside her. By the time Mr. Kingson was ready to cum, he was too. He shot so much inside Alice that some of his cum overflowed from her pussy. Meanwhile Mr. Johnson fired streams of his cum into the air and watched them land on his sister’s back and ass. Ellen straightened up and thanked her brother sincerely for “cleansing” her with his cum.

Sadly Mr. Hilldale saw none of this. He missed out on most of the orgies because he had urgent business meetings the next day and had to catch a plane. Fortunately for Marie, she had the opportunity to say goodbye to Deedee before her drone mode was activated. In her current state Marie was unable to do so and faithfully followed her father back to the limo. By the time the limo passed the main gates, Marie was on her knees and giving her father a tittyfuck.

She wrapped her sizeable melons around her father’s large member and did her best to massage it. It was difficult thanks to the car moving and bouncing but she did her best regardless, pausing only to lick the tip of his cock. Sometimes she would suck it too before looking up at her father with all the love and admiration her hypnotized drone mind could manage while she went back to massaging him. He paid no attention to her, instead focusing on the graduation packet he was given as they departed. It contained everything a graduating parent needed to help their daughter get started on her new career. As promised, there was a pair of headphones attached to a device designed to help parents reprogram their daughters for specific situations. This was needed to end the drone mode and instill in them any personality they desired. It also contained a variety of sexy toys they were trained with and a list of wardrobe recommendations to bring out maximum sex appeal. But most importantly it contained a “report card” detailing their performance at the school.

“You’re a sub?!” he asked, struggling to hold back a laugh. “You like being submissive? I never would have guessed!”

“Yes, Daddy. I like being a submissive slut,” said Marie with a smile.

“Overall you’re pretty talented,” said Mr. Hilldale, scanning the report and visibly impressed. “There aren’t many areas here that you’re _not_ skilled at!”

“Thank you, Daddy. I studied hard to be your perfect whore daughter.” She massaged her father’s cock a little harder after saying this.

“This all couldn’t be timed more perfectly,” he said, putting away the report card. “I’ve got some business associates who have been _dying_ to see you again, Marie. You remember Mr. Jorgensen?”

Marie nodded. She remembered him well. She once caught him eyeing her in a lecherous way and “accidentally” spilled hot coffee in his lap.

“Mr. Jorgensen is looking forward to seeing you in this state. I think he’ll like it if I restore your original personality. Make you snobby and bitchy again but unable to refuse any commands. That way he’ll get more satisfaction out of punishing your ass…”

He smiled evilly at his daughter and she smiled back warmly, squeezing her boobs tighter around her father’s cock as she imagined herself doing the same to Mr. Jorgensen. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I look forward to being punished by Mr. Jorgensen. I was a naughty, naughty girl. I deserve any punishment he wants to give me.”

Mr. Hilldale started laughing and his laughter turned to grunting as he felt ready to cum again. Streams of his cum rained down on Marie’s head, coating her hair and covering her glasses. She stopped rubbing his cock but kept her tits wrapped around it. She licked some of the cum that landed around her mouth and moaned happily, her eyes fluttering with joy.

“Thank you, Daddy…thank you so much for everything…” she said dreamily. “You have chosen the perfect career for me. I will be your faithful prostitute. I will serve the family and your business partners with all my heart and soul. I will obey. I am a good whore. Marie is a good whore…”

_**THE END** _


End file.
